Take Action
by SkyBlue35
Summary: Magnus has plans, but it doesn't look like they'll be taken into action any time soon. Magnus/OC Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Blame It On The Rain

"Tristan!" Magnus' voice rang out through the rooms of his uptown apartment. He was in the kitchen making an ood assortment of food when an idea struck him. The only problem was that he needed his boyfriend to be present, and at the current moment in time, he really wasn't.  
"Tris-tan!" he yelled out again, almost in a singsongy voice. He sighed and wiped his hands on a light blue towel that hung from the oven handle. _Where in the world _is _that boy? _Magnus wondered to himself.  
He made his way through their apartment, looking through the rooms for the blonde-haired boy. The farthest room from the kitchen, the bedroom, was his last stop. Reaching the room, he noted that the door was open nor closed, but cracked slightly. From the light of the hallway hitting the carpet on the other side, it was obvious the room was fairly dark. He walked through the door and into the room and he could see a human figure curled up on the bed. The room was very dark, even though it was the middle of the day. Slats of light shone on the floor from the crack they had found underneath the shades on the windows. Magnus chuckled to himself and walked over to the bed noiselessly.  
Closer now, he could see Tristan buried beneath the covers of the bed. His legs were stretched out almost completely straight, but because of the angel at which he slept, one dangled over the side of the bed, pulling the blankets with it. His arms were folded under a pillow, but his head lay on its side next to it. Magnus noted how peaceful Tristan looked in his sleep, despite how uncomfortable he would have found the sleeping arrangements. His face was clean of emotions, every worry that may have plagued the boy during the day had been erased now. Magnus knew he could have stood there and watched him sleep forever, but he had to put this plan into action.  
He crawled up onto the bed next to Tristan and sat cross-legged at his side. Picking up one of the werewolf's hands, he held it gently. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the younger boy's temple, his words murmured against his skin.  
"Tristan..," he said softly. "Tristan, my love."  
Tristan stirred a bit, rolling completely onto his back. Magnus placed a hand on the side of his face and leaned down again to kiss his forehead.  
"Come back to me, babe. You can do it."


	2. Stuck To You

In Tristan's dream, he stood alone in a field full of spring flowers. A warm breeze made his blonde hair sway slightly. He tried to walk but he couldn't and he realized that he didn't really want to anyway. He settled for sitting down in the soft grass and looking off into the distance. He heard Magnus' voice saying his name and he looked around for its owner. He twisted around, looking in all directions, but could only see the field and its flowers. Not able to spot Magnus, he accepted it until he could suddenly feel lips on his cheek. He immediately knew the lips to be his boyfriend's, not doubting it for a second. He felt the lips move to his own and he laid back onto the soft ground. He heard Magnus calling his name again and was confused as to how it all worked. He enjoyed the moment, but knew it would be more enjoyable if he could actually _see_ his boyfriend. Hearing his name once more, he felt an odd feeling of being pulled upwards and when he opened his eyes again, he saw Magnus' face smiling down at him.  
He knew he was no longer in the field because the light around him was much darker. After a second he realized it'd been a dream, and he smiled back at Magnus, glad to be able to see him now. Magnus' face was inches from his but he didn't startle. Regaining his bearings again, he wrapped his arms around the waist of the boy who leaned over him.  
"Welcome back," Magnus chuckled. He stretched out to lay next to the Trstan, not breaking the hold around his middle. Tristan pulled him closer yet and sighed contentedly. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat and tightened his arms around Magnus.  
"What time is it?" he asked sleepily. His eyes were closed again as he felt safe and comfortable with Magnus in his arms. He didn't want him to disappear again.  
"About one," Magnus answered, leaning against him and tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear.  
"Why did you wake me up?"  
"Because you are _much _more fun when you're conscious. Even though you look adorable when you're asleep."  
Tristan nuzzled his head into Magnus' shoulder to hide t he blush that started to creep onto his face. Only being half awake, his guard was down, and things like blushing were harder to restrain moved his head so he could press his lips to his boyfriend's. Magnus smiled and kissed him back softly. He parted the younger boy's lips with his own and bit down gently on his lower lip. To Magnus, it was a way to wake Tristan up more, which worked, but to Tristan, it was an invitation.


End file.
